1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to pedestrian platforms, walkways, and sidewalks and the like, and specifically to textured tiles which assist pedestrians, particularly those who are blind or visually impaired, in following a walkway or in detecting the location of a sidewalk edge, platform edge or other similar hazard.
In public transit facilities, for example, such as subway stations, railway stations and airports, there is often a need for a pedestrian to follow a particular path to arrive at the correct platform or other embarkation point. In the case of a platform, there is also a need to mark the location of the platform edge so that the pedestrian does not accidentally walk off the edge of the platform. The need for marking such walkways and platform edges is of course particularly acute in attempting to make such facilities accessible and safe for blind or visually impaired persons.
The need to indicate the location of hazards applies not only to public transit facilities, of course, but also to loading docks, stages, speaking platforms, stairway tops, sidewalks, curb ramps at roadway crossings, etc..
In many public transportation systems, passenger traffic is increasing. A concomitant societal commitment to increasing access to public facilities has increased the independent mobility of persons traditionally believed to be physically disabled. Thus, there is an increased need for means to indicate to pedestrians the location of walkways and the vicinity of the edge of platforms.
Colored strips and signs are clearly inadequate for blind or visually impaired persons. It is important to provide a tile which can be detected by a blind or visually impaired person by contact through a shoe or with a cane. The tile must be anchored securely to the floor, and must not create a tripping hazard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surface markings of a platform or walkway edge involving painted borders or flooring having distinctly different surface properties are known for indicating walkways or for forewarning pedestrians of the vicinity of a platform edge. Many such prior art means lose effectiveness under conditions of heavy passenger traffic and with wear, which can necessitate significant expenditures of time and energy to maintain maximum effectiveness.
Various prior art tiles having raised dimples are known, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,743 (Schmanski), for example. Such tiles suffer from a number of drawbacks, however, not the least of which is a tendency to peel from the floor after a period of time, and to potentially create a tripping hazard.